Happiness & Peace
by Lerixia
Summary: ONESHOT! A nice happy and peaceful story from the Moon. May be a bit mushy!


* * *

Happiness & Peace

* * *

Young Princess Serena sat on the ground pinking flowers. It was one of her most favourite things. It was so peaceful and she could make necklaces, belts and crowns with the most beautiful, delicate flowers without breaking them. Today, she wanted to make a crown. She picked daisies and roses. Serena sighed. The roses on Earth were much brighter than the ones on the Moon. She looked upon Earth than looked back at her flowers and continued working.

Queen Serenity walked out of her palace. Her long silver hair sparkled and shined in the sunlight. She smiled at the beautiful view. She looked at the little river of water. The fountains seemed like it was shooting dolphins into the ait and they preformed the most graceful moves. The queen walked to her daughter.

"What are you making Serena?" asked Serenity. Serena just giggled.

"Serena, you know that you are not supposed to do this." Serna just kept on giggling. The princess finally revealed her small secret. Two crowns, one big, one small, were revealed. Princess Serena put the largest crown onto her mother's head.

"That's so beautiful, honey." Serenity sniffed the air. "And it had a beautiful smell. You just made my day perfect!"

"I also have one for myself, mum!" Serena put her crown on. Both of the crowns were beautiful. The flowers seemed to smile as the rested on the heads of royalty.

* * *

Princess Serena was getting ready for the ball. She wore the finest gown made of silk on the entire Moon. She also had roses in her hair. Golden and silver bracelets tinkled against each other. The sound of bells filled Serena's mind with happiness. She was finally ready although the gown was a bit tight. Serena didn't feel like herself.

The young princess walked down many steps. She was exhausted. It felt like she went down millions of steps.

A hand reached out to hers and asked, "May I have this dance?" Serena giggled and looked at the stranger.

"Of course Endymion, how could I not?" joked Serena. The two laughed. They started dancing along with the music. Serena's graceful moves caught everyone's attention. She was so elegant and delicate. Endymion didn't love her for her manners or gracefulness but because she was beautiful, loved his home planet and she warmed his heart.

"It seemed like forever since I last seen you," said Serena as Endymion wrapped her in his arms.

"So did I. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"No. How much do you love me?"

"From here to the end space but it would be impossible since there is no end to space." Serena chuckled. Endymion left his love. Serena was puzzled. Endymion had never left without telling her. A familiar shadow came closer to the princess.

"Here you go. I hope I didn't frighten," Endymion said. He had two glasses of wine in his hands. Serena gasped for air. It seemed as though someone tried to push her underwater and drown her. She didn't care anymore and thought of answering Endymion's question.

"No, not at all," lied Serena. She took her glass of wine away from Endymion.

"Let's go outside so we'll have some privacy." The prince led the princess to the garden.

* * *

Queen Serenity, who was stalking her own daughter smiled at the sight of her daughter with the prince of Earth. For two years, Queen Serenity was looking for an appropriate prince to marry her daughter. Serena had refused every one of them. The queen started trying peasants without thing about Earth. Still, the young princess refused. The prince from Earth came to the Moon without an invitation. He heard the news of a single but beautiful woman. He knew that he might be killed but he wanted to see the sight of the princess. The prince almost died but Queen Serenity herself allowed him into the palace forever only if the princess accepted him. She did. Endymion was safe. They were to marry the next year.

* * *

Prince Endymion and Princess Serena sat on a white bench. Serena started sipping her wine. Endymion didn't, instead, he brought out a ring box.

"Open it," Endymion said just above a whisper. Serena nodded her head. Her delicate hand reached out for the small box. She opened it. She gasped at the sight of the ring. It had diamonds, pearls and opals. Those rocks were rare on the Moon. The diamond was in the middle. Around it was a love heart shaped opal. One on each side and there were three white pearls on each side.

"Oh my god Endymion, how much did it cost?"

"Hmmm, I think it was about $50,000 all arranged in a special way just for you." Endymion smiled. He picked up the ring and put it onto Serena's finger (next to pinkie on left hand). The princess admired her expensive gift. She had never imagined such a ring before.

"I'll take good care of this one. The opals and pearls are so hard to find, even in the best mining spots!"

"Pearls are found in the sea. They are guarded by shells called clams," explained the prince. Serena looked at her prince. She had too much. She was a princess, she has the most beautiful ring and she had the best man ever! What more could she want?

"You look a bit tired. I'll leave you here to rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Endymion left Serena on the bench. She walked inside. She was a bit tired. No, wait, she's terrible tired! As she walked up the stairs, she fell forward. Luckily her mother was near by. She ran to help her child safely get to bed.

* * *

Serenity laid her daughter on her bed. She tucked her in. Serenity reached out for Serena's ring. She gasped in shock and amazement. She laid the hand onto the bed and left the room. She reached the door and turned around. She smiled. Her daughter was a mature, young woman now and she was proud of her.

* * *

I hope you liked that one, if you don't, maybe because I rushed it a bit. For "I want the truth" lovers, I'm sorry that the last chapter took a while to come out. It will come out maybe tomorrow. I just want some rest and I also wanted to update it to make it longer.

* * *


End file.
